Sir Deen Gainax
A British knight played by Griffin Johnston in The Five Moons of Japan. You are the gallant British knight recruited by Susano during his campaign through Europe. By a knight’s standards, you had normal, almost humble, beginnings. You were born 28 years ago to the noble house of Gainax, trained in the art of crossing swords, and were very highly respected by your peers and subordinates alike. However, you have quite a hefty dollop of hubris that leads you to always wanting more. Immediately after you came of age 10 years ago, you began challenging literally everyone you saw with a sword to a duel. You always won. You kept this up for 3 years until you had faced off against every worthy opponent across the Islands of the Britons. Tired of fighting your peers and not wanting to trek all the way to the European mainland for more fights, you set your sights higher. Days later, you had defeated the King of the Britons himself and had him on his knees and ready to concede his entire kingdom to you. You refused the land, saying that ruling should be left to politicians, not warriors like yourself. You were then knighted and went on your way, hunting for battle. You spent the next 4 years sweeping across the Britons, slaying only the most ferocious and terrifying mythical beasts. Gryphons, trolls, and even dragons fell before you until the people were calling the Britons a considerably safer place, solely because of you. And yet…you still wanted more. This time, you were through with mortals and beasts: you were ready to take on a god. As if granting your wish, you found your immortal opponent the very next day. However, you could tell immediately that he was not a British, or even a European, god. You demanded his name and a duel, to which the god laughed. He introduced himself as the storm god Susano from the sunless Eastern country of Nippon and accepted your challenge, amused to see how the efforts of a “simple mortal” would stand up against a god in combat. To his astonishment, you put up quite the fight. You were able to hold your own against him for 2 full days before you finally collapsed from exhaustion. When you awoke, Susano said that he was very impressed with your skill. No mortal, he said, had ever lasted even near that long against him in combat. You were invited to join his party, the Order of the Sea Serpent, in traveling and conquering. Delighted at this wonderful opportunity, you accepted. During your travels with the Order over the past 3 years, you have developed a friendly rivalry with Pierrot, a good friendship with Don Diego and Bluebeard, and have come to view Nikita as your “pet”. Even though Nikita knows that this means “protégé” and is not a pederasty undertone, he does not return a view of you as his “master”. Still, you intend to teach him everything you can. Category:Characters Category:The Five Moons of Japan